A conventional regulator valve is fixed in a flushing system of a toilet to decrease and stabilize water pressure and water flow at a high pressure.
A conventional spray hose assembly includes a hose and a spray head, and one end of the hose is connected to a water supply source, and another end thereof is coupled to the spray head. In a normal state, the hose is fixed under a tank, and the spray head is positioned in a receiving seat of the tank so that when a user pulls the spray head, the hose extends outwardly from an opening of the receiving seat. Moreover, a counterweight assembly is installed on the hose so that the spray head returns back to the receiving seat when in no use by using the counterweight assembly's weight.
Two conventional counterweight structures are individually disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,570 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,578,562 B2, and they are one-piece formed or are comprised of two parts but cannot be retained on or removed from a hose easily.
Another conventional counterweight assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,578,562 B2 and is mounted on a hose by screwing outer threads of a retainer with inner threads of a locking element. However, the conventional counterweight assembly cannot be mounted on the hose tightly or it removes from the hose easily. Furthermore, the outer threads of the retainer and the inner threads of the locking element are machined at high production cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.